


Carrying you

by Destiel_isreal9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_isreal9/pseuds/Destiel_isreal9
Summary: Cas found Dean asleep in the bunker library on the chair.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Carrying you

Readers pov.

Castiel just came back to the bunker to find Dean sound asleep in the library on a chair he didn't have the heart of him to wake him up, he looked so peaceful Cas thought. Cas went towards Dean and picked him up bridal style, since Cas is an angel he is very strong so he didn't mind carrying Dean to his bed. As he got to Dean's door he moved Dean a little bit to open the door then Dean slurred "What's going on, Cas?" "Shhh Dean go back to bed im just taking you to bed that's all." "okay" Dean would've told him to put him down and yell but he was too tired to, just Cas put Dean in his bed Dean put his hand on Cas's and said "Stay". "Of course Dean I would love to." Cas layed down Dean slid over and put his head down Cas chest and fell asleep to Cas's heart beat. "I love you Dean."


End file.
